hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
4089 Atlantic Hurricane Season
The 4089 was a above average season with, 11 major hurricanes, 16 hurricanes, and 21 tropical storms. Mini Black Thomas was the longest storm, and the strongest storm. This season is dedicated to all beureaucrats, and thanks for your support towards HHW. I may use random names if there are no crats with that letter, I will look for any user that begins with that name, the following list contains the names I will use for that storm: Avril: Sassmaster15 Bob: Bobnekaro Darren: Himself Floyd: StrawberryMaster Gary: Himself James: Money Hurricane Keranique: Herself Layten: Himself Nuno: Himself Rousill: MonseurRousill Steve: Minecraft8369 Thomas: Hypercane Hurricane Avril On July 15, a well organized tropical storm formed near 250 miles off-shore of Miami,FL. It then strengthened into a hurricane, the NHC gave this storm the name Avril. Avril slowly moved towards Florida, and then strengthened again and became a Category 2. The Eastern coast of Florida was under a Hurricane Warning. On July 16, Avril hit Miami, it then did a loop and went back into the Atlantic Ocean. It weakened into a Category 1. It then moved South of Florida and curved its way into the Gulf of Mexico. On July 18, Avril headed towards Louisiana, the state of Louisiana was issued a State of Emergency. Following the next day, Avril hit Louisiana and severely damaged the city of Baton Rouge, and New Orleans. It then weakened into a tropical storm. It then moved into Arkansas. It finally dissipated on July 23rd. Its remnants affected Illinois, Indiana, and Iowa. Tropical Storm Bob On August 1, a poorly-developed tropical wave formed 1330 miles off The Bahamas, it began to develop its eyewall, storm circulation, and on August 4th, the tropical wave strengthened into a tropical storm. This storm was named Bob. Tropical Storm Bob slowly moved towards The Bahamas. Bob then moved back into the open Atlantic and weakened, it gained wind shear, and began its dissipation. On August 6th, Bob dissipated in the Atlantic. Bob's peak intensity was a minimal tropical storm, with winds of 45mph, and a minimum pressure of 1006. Hurricane Carly On August 14th, a well-developed tropical depression formed 269 miles East from Mount Pleasant, Sough Carolina. It quickly strengthened into a tropical storm, Hurricane Watches and Tropical Storm Warnings were issued for the Eastern South Carolina. The NHC named this storm Carly. Carly then strengthened quickly into a Category 1 hurricane. Both North and South Carolina were issued a State of Emergency. On August 16th Carly headed strengthened into a Category 2, It then began its way to the Carolinas. On August 20, Carly strengthened again into a Category 3, the first major hurricane of the season. It then hit South Carolina as a 118 mph storm, it looped around Charleston and went back into the Atlantic, on August 24, it went South and strengthened into a Category 4. It's widest point was 790 miles wide. It then went on to Florida. It made a u-form loop and went to hit Miami as a Category 4 storm. It strengathered again to cause a brown ocean effect, making Carly the first Category 5 of this season. Carly then dramatically weakened faster than how it strenghneted, day by day, it gained more and more wind shear, losing its eye, strength, wind speed, and then dissipated on August 30. Tropical Storm Darren On August 29 A very un-organized depression formed near the Cape Verde islands, it surprisingly intensified due to warm waters and circulation. It gain speed and strenght to become a Tropical Storm, and was named Darren. After 3 hours of it's upgrade, Darren weakened back into a depression, and then went into the Gulf of Mexico, gaining its power back, it then circled the Gulf multiple times, it caused Hurricane Watches for Texas, Louisiana, Florida, Alabama, and Mississippi. After 16 days of circling the Gulf, Darren dissipated. None of its remnants affected any state. Hurricane Erin On September 9, a tropical wave began to form near Panama, it circled in a small formation and it gained insanity off the coast of Florida, and it became a tropical storm, and the NHC called this storm Erin. Erin then began to move towards Panama, as it entered warm waters, it gain circulation and gusts were up to 80 mph, and Erin then became a Hurricane. As it neared Panama, hurricane watches and warnings were issued for Panama. It made landfall on Panama on September 11, and it then moved north, having a direct hit in Costa Rica, and Nicaragua, and Erin gained strength overland, having a ocean effect, making it a strong Category 1. As it went back into the Caribbean Sea on September 15, Erin became the 2nd Category 2. It then began to develop its eye, and after 4 days of eye developation, it had an eye 30 miles wide. After its eye development, Erin went into the path of the Bahamas. On September 26 Hurricane Warnings were issued for the South coast of Florida. Erin then gained speed and got 400 miles wider. Erin then became a Category 3, becoming the first major hurricane. Erin then went to hit the Bahamas. On All 3 islands were severely damaged. Final costs were up to $3 billion. Erin then went into the Gulf of Mexico. Erin strenghthened a severe Category 4, Erin then weakened rapidly, gaining wind shear and decreasing in size. By September 30, Erin dissipated, its remnants effected Eastern Texas. Hypercane Floyd On September 28, A tropical storm popped out in the clear Atlantic Ocean, as it went South, the NHC found this storm and named it Floyd. Floyd then moved into the Eastern part of the Gulf of Mexico. As it entered the Gulf, Floyd hit Southern Louisiana without warning, as it hit Louisiana, the states of Texas, Florida were issued a State of Emergency, and it was also issued Hurricane Warnings, and it then strenthened into a Category 2. As it became stronger, Floyd moved closer to the Carolinas. As it neared both North Carolina and South Carolina, the states were issued hurricane warnings. Floyd began to dramatically intensify. It turned away from the Carolinas, grounding the hurricane warnings. On October 1st, Floyd became a Category 5. The first for this season. As it neared towards Western Africa, Floyd became a Category 6. Floyd then hit Senegal. It then curved South of Senegal, into Gambie. Floyd obliterated Gambie by wiping out 62% of its population and costing the country $300 million USD. Floyd moved out of Africa and yet again back into the Atlantic. Floyd moved South East and moved slowly into the Gulf of Mexico, due to its massive size, it caused state of emergencies for Texas, Louisiana, Florida, Mississippi, and Alabama. It heavily damaged all of the states listed previously. As it was in warm waters, it became wider, and became a Category 7. As it moved out of the Gulf and into the South Atlantic, Floyd exploded and became a Category 8. While being 1000 miles, it was capabale of Mach 2 winds. As it went down into the Equator, it moved into Western South America, and it then became a Category 9. The continent of South America braced for devastation. On October 12, Floyd hit Eastern South America, causing continential storms and 3 mile high storm surges. Floyd then moved directly through the center of South America. As it hit the middle of South America, Floyd reached a status of Category 10. The world was beginning to learn about this horrific storm, as it moved into the Pacific on October 20, it became the first Hypercane. '''This storm was known globally. As it damaged central South America, the continent of North America was in a major alert. Floyd then moved into the Eastern Pacific Ocean. As Floyd moved West from South America, it was headed near Japan, the whole country was under alert. As Floyd neared Japan, Floyd gained speed and width, but didn't intenisfy. On October 25, Japan was hit by Floyd, causing a disaster similar, but much stronger than the tsunami of 2011 in Tohoku. Floyd devastated homes and caused extreme flooding and winds. Floyd weakened back to a Category 10 hurricane. As Floyd move further into Eastern Asia, Floyd restrengthened back into a hypercane. As Floyd moved into China, it heavily damaged the Great Wall of China. As Floyd got weaker, it moved farther into Asia, as it brought more than 1000 inches of rainfall in the areas covered in the eyewall, Floyd moved farther into Asia, as it slowly got weaker, on November 2, Floyd moved into Eastern Europe. Floyd made a direct hit on Poland, Ukraine, and Germany flooding all three countries, and causing horrific damages, and it caused severe electrical storms throughout the countries. As it moved out of Germany, it intensified quickly to become a Hypercane yet again. Floyd then hit North Italy, destroying most of the population in the north, then Floyd had a '''brown ocean effect, '''becoming stronger. As Floyd grew stronger, it moved into Greece, due to its horrific downfalls, it put Greece underwater. As Floyd move out of Greece, it destroyed all of Western Greece, leaving the rubble in the flooded remains of Greece. Floyd then moved into France, Floyd moved slowly through France, damaging most of it, Floyd demolished the Eiffel Tower. As Floyd went farther into land, it began to weaken, it dropped to a Category 10 storm, it then moved farther out inland, destroying more countries by the day. On November 10, Floyd began to develop wind shear, weakening even more quickly. Floyd was then moving into the Bay of Biscay, as it reached water, it stayed strong and began to weaken even more. Floyd moved into the North East Atlantic. As Floyd moved into the cold waters, Floyd began to weaken even faster, days passed, and Floyd was downgraded from a Hypercane to a Category 7. On November 12, Floyd was a Category 5. Floyd then moved into the path of New York, and on the same day, it made land fall at New York, causing $20 billion dollars due to collapsed skyscrapers and the destruction of the Statue of Liberty. As Floyd moved farther in land, Floyd became a Category 5. Floyd then weakened one category at a time daily, one day at a time, Floyd hit Pennsylvania, Ohio, Indiana, Illinois, and finally, Iowa, Every state was hit on a separate day, as soon as Floyd hit Iowa, it dissipated on November 18. It remnants effected Kansas, Colorado, Utah, and Nevada. '''Tropical Storm Gary On September 29, a tropical low was detected offshore in the Gulf of Mexico, as the NHC learned about this storm, this low was begining to circulate, and obtain winds faster than 35 knots, as the NHC learned about this update, they upgraded the low to a depression. This depression moved near Eastern Texas to intensify yet again, becoming a tropical storm, the NHC named this storm Gary. ''As Gary moved back into the open Gulf, Gary was losing wind shear, and Gary was containing winds of 70 mph, however, on October 4, Gary was gaining wind shear, losing its winds speed and intensity, one day of gaining wind shear resulted in dissipation on October 5. '''Hurricane Harry' On September 30, a remnant low was formed in the Gulf of Mexico, this remnant began its circulation, and due to this storm being in warm waters, it absorbed this moisture and began to intensify, becoming a tropical depression, as this depression moved out of the Gulf, it began its development, the depression began to organize itself. This organization quickly absorbed the warm waters and began to strenghthened into a depression. As this depression moved South of Florida, this depression got even stronger and it's wind speeds had 3 minute sustained winds of 65 mph, upgrading to a tropical storm. The NHC learned about this storm, and named this storm Harry. Category:Future tropical cyclone season Category:Future tropical cyclone seasons Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Derpmeister99 Seasons